Weekend!
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Kisah Lee Jihoon yang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Kwon Soonyoung. Makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah diciptakan. [SoonHoon] [1st relay Challenge]


**WEEKEND!**

 _Written by :_

Aestas7 | Brie Apel | Gasuga | Kaereosami | Kayshone | Lionbun | Loveedensor | Slipintosebong17 | Veyyeon21 | Winda Aprilia

* * *

Akhir pekan.

Bagi kebanyakan orang pasti merupakan hari-hari menyenangkan untuk menyegarkan otak dan badan. Entah bersepeda, _hang out_ bersama teman ataupun hanya bersantai menonton drama yang mengudara di layar televisi di rumah.

Benar, 'kan?

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menebus kejenuhan selama hari-hari kerja.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagi Lee Jihoon. Seorang pemuda Busan yang bersekolah di ibukota. Minggu ini adalah minggu terberatnya.

Mengapa demikian?

Di atas meja belajarnya yang tidak seberapa luas terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dengan judul dan tema yang hampir sama.

Tugas mengarang dari sumber yang—diharuskan benar-benar—terpercaya.

Jihoon itu perfeksionis, tidak ingin membuat kesalahan sedikitpun meski tugas ini hanyalah tugas mingguannya. Tapi tetap saja, keinginan untuk bersantai di akhir pekan harus kalah dengan keinginan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna.

Dia berdecak, melemparkan pensil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Niatnya sudah bulat untuk menyelesaikan tugas hari ini juga, tapi rasanya tidak akan bisa.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ponselnya sudah berbunyi sangat nyaring ketika dia masih tidur. Menandakan adanya panggilan. Tentu saja dia mengabaikan suara menjerit dari ponselnya itu. Bukannya diam, ponselnya malah semakin sering berdering. Mati sedetik, kemudian berdering lagi. Menyebabkan pusing di kepalanya karena dipaksa bangun.

Itu Soonyoung, pemuda sialan yang senang sekali mengganggunya.

* * *

"Brengsek." Jihoon terus menggerutu dan menyumpah serapahi sesosok manusia yang tidak tahu aturan-bebal-bajingan-penuh dosa-dan slengekan bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang notabene makhluk kelebihan kalori itu sudah mengacaukan tugas mingguannya.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Menggoreskan pena dan membuat berisik seisi kamarnya dengan suara lembaran buku yang berbalik serampangan.

Hingga sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Ia mengaduh dan mengumpat, berbalik hanya untuk menemukan seorang Kwon Soonyoung duduk manis di ambang jendela kamarnya. Soonyoung terkekeh melihat Jihoon merengut kesal, kemudian kembali fokus mengabaikan Soonyoung.

"Kau memanjat pohon maple lagi? Aku akan menyuruh _appa_ menebangnya."

" _Well_ , sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan. Perlu bantuan?" mengabaikan ucapan Jihoon, Soonyoung hanya melihat ponsel Jihoon yang tergeletak di ranjangnya, dengan baterai yang sudah terlepas.

"Pulanglah. Makhluk sepertimu mana mau menyentuh tugas." Jihoon berucap dingin, berniat mengusir sekaligus menyindir si rambut hitam.

Terdengar suara kaki mendekat. Jihoon menegang begitu merasakan permukaan kulit pipinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Ia menoleh dan melihat Soonyoung berdiri di sampingnya, membawa sebotol _yoghurt_ _mix berry_ dingin. Kemudian memindahkan botolnya ke arah pipi kanannya dan berakhir di dahinya.

"Hari minggu itu istirahat." Soonyoung berujar tegas, membuka botol _yoghurt_ -nya dan memaksa si kecil menenggaknya. Menuai rengekan tidak terima, Soonyoung hanya mengendik acuh. Kemudian menepuk pipi kiri Jihoon.

"Mungkin nanti sore aku pinjam tugasmu. Aku sudah membayarnya dengan _yoghurt_ omong-omong." Soonyoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan keluar kamarnya. Keluar melewati pintu rumah Jihoon dan menyapa keluarganya di bawah.

Jihoon sangat kesal, tentu saja. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa berkelit atau bahkan berkutik ketika seorang Kwon Soonyoung mulai berucap.

"Sial, tanganku pegal."

* * *

Beberapa jam terlewat, Jihoon keluar dari kamar setelah berkutat dengan tugas. Perutnya keroncongan, dengan langkah tertatih ia menuju dapur, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat menemukan meja dapur telah penuh dengan makanan.

Jihoon mencomot satu lauk yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan di tangan oleh sang ibu, Jihoon balas mencibir.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung?"

Jihoon otomatis tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

" _Mwo_? Apa maksud _Appa?_ Aku dan Soonyoung hanya berteman." balas Jihoon acuh.

"Lebih dari teman juga boleh Ji." balas ibunya menggoda. Kembali Jihoon tersedak lauk yang kembali dicomotnya.

Ibunya menyodorkan air minum dengan tatapan geli. Jihoon langsung menyambarnya dan segera menghabiskannya.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mau aku cepat tua karena hidup bersama biang ribut macam Soonyoung?" Jihoon memasang muka ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

Ibunya terlihat ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas, tetapi Jihoon cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar setelah mengambil lauk untuk ketiga kalinya. Sungguh, Jihoon tidak pernah tahan jika orang tuanya sudah mulai bersikap seperti ini.

Jihoon mengistirahatkan badannya di kasur, mengingat-ingat asal mula mengapa orang tuanya sangat mengharapkan Soonyoung bersama dengannya.

* * *

Berawal dari tanpa sengaja ibu Jihoon pulang dari pasar memborong _naengmyon_ milik bibi Jung, melihat adanya _street dance_ yang sedang tampil. Soonyoung ada di sana bersama anggotanya. Ibu Jihoon mengajaknya menonton hingga akhir. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi milik Kwon Soonyoung, ia menyalami ibunya sembari berkata, "Saya teman dekat Jihoon bu, mungkin sebentar lagi mendaftar menjadi menantu ibu."

 _HELL._

Apa-apa'an, Jihoon melotot. Ibu Jihoon hanya tersenyum simpul dan menambahkan, "Kalau begitu kau harus tahan banting, nak...malaikat ibu satu ini begitu **istimewa**." Jihoon menyenggol ibunya, "Ibu, sudah aku mau pulang."

"Lihat dia merajuk Soonyoung- _ah_. Bagaimana jika Soonyoung ikut? Ibu memborong _nangmyeon_ dari bibi Jung."

Mata sipit Soonyoung melebar, "Bolehkah?"

Ibu Jihoon mengangguk antusias, "Tentu, ayo!"

"Ibu...apa maksudnya?" Jihoon berbisik.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengenal menantu masa depan ibu nak..." Jihoon beringsut berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang disayanginya.

 _Ups_! Ibunya maksudnya, bersama dengan Soonyoung tengah terlibat obrolan seru.

Setelahnya Jihoon tak tahu lagi, kedua orang yang berjalan lamban di belakangnya itu membicarakan hal apa.

Si pendek ini berjalan lurus dengan bibir mendumal. Menantu? _Heol_ , menantu yang seperti Soonyoung itu bencana. Jihoon menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, mana mungkin ia mau mempersempit usia ayah ibunya dengan menikahi sosok yang kerap menyebabkan tekanan darah menanjak drastis? _Oh please~_

Mereka tetangga. Letak rumahnya dan Soonyoung tidaklah jauh, hanya terhalang lapangan luas yang dulu sering mereka gunakan untuk bermain bola. Berada dalam satu lingkungan membuat keduanya akrab. Ralat—itu 'tidak' bagi Jihoon tetapi 'iya' bagi Soonyoung.

Cenderung bertolak belakang; Jihoon tidak menyukai sifat bar-bar seorang Kwon Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung menyukai sifat dingin Jihoon. Menurut Soonyoung, kepribadian yang Jihoon punya itu berbeda—istimewa. Memiliki daya tarik tersendiri—semacam, garang di luar halus di dalam.

Salahkan langkah kakinya yang menghentak aspal, alhasil hamparan kerikil kecil di depan sana tak terima, Jihoon tergelincir, hilang keseimbangan, hampir menghantam kerasnya jalan tetapi Soonyoung tangkas menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dulu. Membantu Jihoon berdiri, sesekali merontokkan butiran tanah yang menempel di bajunya.

"Hati-hati nanti terluka dan tidak manis lagi."

 _What the_? Jihoon merutuk dalam hati.

"Ya Tuhan, menantu idaman."

Tolong ingatkan Jihoon, bahwa sosok paruh baya yang baru saja bersuara itu ibunya. Jika saja beliau orang lain, Jihoon tak akan keberatan melemparakan ponsel mahal yang sedang ia genggam. Terlebih lagi, kini Kwon Soonyoung tersipu-sipu di hadapannya. Terlihat salah tingkah dengan rona merah jambu yang memenuhi pipi hingga telinga.

"Apa hah? Mimpi saja menikah dengan orang sepertimu, dasar gila!"

"Woah, kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu? Menikah denganku?"

Jihoon mendesis bimbang kala ucapan yang seharusnya memukul si pemuda bebal itu terbalik menjadi bumerang. Soonyoung merapikan helai surai halusnya yang menutupi dahi, "Aku juga pernah berpikir sejauh ini, menikah denganmu Jihoon _ie_. Sebelum sebelah kaki Jihoon terangkat tinggi dan menghadiahkan satu hantaman tepat di pangkal tubuhnya.

Soonyoung sukses lengser di atas tanah, meraung sembari menutupi satu-satunya aset kebanggan, "Masa depanku...tidak." Mendapati Soonyoung mengerang kesakitan, Jihoon justru terbahak. Pasang wajah culas, seringai mematikan, berbisik kemudian, "Sakit sayang?"

Jihoon kembali melangkah melewati Soonyoung. Samar mendengar langkah kaki ibunya mendekat, perempuan cantik itu bersimpuh di sebelah Soonyoung, "Oh, calon menantu ibu..."

* * *

Klise menggelikan ini sukses membuat Jihoon tersedak untuk yang kesekian kali dalam kurun waktu tak ada satu jam. Matanya berair, menepuk dada berusaha meredakan rasa panas di kerongkongan. Ia malas untuk kembali ke dapur dan menenggak segelas minuman. Memilih bertahan di dalam kamar dengan suara batuk yang sesekali terdengar. Sebelum _onyx_ kembarnya menemukan bongkahan beling di atas meja, seingat Jihoon dia baru meminumnya setengah. Jadilah ia meraih botol berisi cairan fermentasi itu, meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Membantu sekali." ujarnya rendah lalu melemparkan botol kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah.

"Hoy... hoy... Jihoon? Hoy... si pendek kutu buku, buka jendela kamarmu!"

Kulit dahi Jihoon terlipat, ia melompat dari kursi dan lekas membuka jendela. Menemukan sosok yang tak asing di bawah sana, melambaikan tangan, benda beroda dua berdiri apik di sebelahnya. "Turun, kita jalan-jalan. Habiskan waktu liburmu dengan bersenang-senang, kau bisa menua jika terus-menerus berkutat dengan pensil. Kemarilah."

Jihoon menatapnya datar, "Dasar bodoh!" tanpa banyak kata menutup jendela kembali. Nyaris melangkah namun suara berat dari luar sana terdengar lagi, "Kau lebih memilih tua sebelum waktunya ternyata. Tuan Lee, rambutmu bisa beruban terlalu banyak mencerna huruf-huruf kapital."

Jihoon gemas bukan main, bilah kaca terbingkai papan itu kembali ia buka, "Tunggu aku di sana, jangan pergi." Setelahnya ia meraih buntalan _hoodie_ , memakainya serampangan. Menutup bukunya dengan asal. Alih-alih membawa bongkahan kertas itu untuk dipinjamkan pada Soonyoung, Jihoon justru meraih payung yang tersimpan dibalik lemari.

Tidak, langit tak mendung sama sekali. Taburan bintang masih terlihat cukup jelas. "Satu benjolan sepertinya tak masalah, aku janji tidak akan keras." Entah si pendek ini berbicara dengan siapa.

Sedikit kerepotan menyimpulkan tali sepatu, Jihoon berlari keluar kamar setelahnya.

Dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiri Soonyoung yang sudah siap menaiki sepeda.

"AW! Jihoon!" itu teriakan Soonyoung, "Sakit, Ji." ayolah, bagaimana Soonyoung tak merasa sakit tiba-tiba kepala bagian belakangnya dipukul oleh payung berukuran sedang yang Jihoon bawa. Jika saja Jihoon bukan orang yang ia cintai, mungkin ia sudah membalas pukulan itu.

"Ji, untuk apa kau bawa payung? Bukankah hari ini terang, tak gelap?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon yang masih berdiri tegap di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Ini bisa diartikan sebagai berjaga-jaga agar kau tak macam-macam padaku, atau bahkan berniat menculikku!" ujar Jihoon. Soonyoung yang mendengar jawaban Jihoon seketika terbahak, inilah yang selalu ia sukai dari Jihoon.

"Itu takkan terjadi Jihoon _ie_. Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Soonyoung melepaskan payung yang Jihoon pegang dan melemparnya ke dalam halaman rumah Jihoon.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lempar payungku!" bentak Jihoon. Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon yang bersiap melangkah mengambil kembali payungnya, "Ji, ikut saja denganku. Niatku baik, dan percayalah aku takkan melakukan apapun padamu." ujar Soonyoung dengan lembut, sedangkan Jihoon hanya diam menatapnya.

* * *

Di sebuah taman yang sepi pengunjung, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang terduduk manis di bangku taman. Satu pemuda dengan tubuh pendek terus berdecak antara kesal dan gemas karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kini tengah berbicara tanpa rasa lelah dan haus.

Jihoon hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan dari Soonyoung. Sejak keluar dari rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Soonyoung akan mengajaknya pergi, si Kwon tak henti-hentinya berbicara padahal Jihoon sendiri tak membalas atau merespon perkataannya.

"Kau tahu, Jihoonie? Si Tiang itu berkata bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo." oceh Soonyoung.

Jihoon kenal orang-orang yang Soonyoung bicarakan. Mereka berdua adalah teman di sekolah yang sama dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, bedanya Mingyu merupakan _hoobae_. Ya, si tiang yang ia bicarakan itu Kim Mingyu, tubuhnya yang super tinggi selalu membuatnya dipanggil 'si tiang'. Mereka berdua—Wonwoo dan Mingyu—bagai _Cat &Dog_, tak pernah bisa untuk tidak bertengkar setiap bertemu. Alasannya bagi Mingyu karena ia ingin menarik hati Wonwoo yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, tapi menurut Wonwoo, sikap menyebalkan yang Mingyu lakukan setiap bertemu dengannya merupakan bukti bahwa Mingyu membencinya. Sungguh, Jihoon gemas jika sudah menyangkut Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kau akan terus mengoceh?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada datar andalannya. Mendengar Jihoon yang akhirnya bersuara, Soonyoung tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ah, jika kau tak bersuara, maka aku akan terus mengoceh. Agar kau tak bosan saat kencan bersamaku." balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendelik sesaat kearah Soonyoung, jawabannya mampu membuat hati kecil Jihoon bergetar. Percayalah, meskipun rasa benci Jihoon terhadap pemuda di hadapannya itu ada, tetapi Jihoon juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa di balik sikapnya yang selalu terkesan dingin pada Soonyoung terdapat rasa cinta dan sayang yang jauh lebih besar dari rasa bencinya.

Meskipun Jihoon tak pernah ingin menunjukkan dua rasa yang membuat hatinya selalu bergetar saat bersama Soonyoung itu, ia selalu berharap agar Soonyoung bisa merasakan perasaannya tanpa harus diucapkan atau ditunjukkan dengan sikap manis.

"Soonyoung- _ah_." panggil Jihoon pelan.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang, "Kenapa Jihoon _ie_?"

"Soonyoung- _ah_." panggil Jihoon lagi.

" _Ne_ , Jihoon- _ah_. Ada apa hmm?" sahut Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung- _ah_." untuk ketiga kalinya si kecil itu memanggil pemuda di sampingnya.

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Jihoon yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Jihoon-nya ini?

"Kau kenapa Jihoon _ie_? Kenapa memanggilku terus? Ah! aku tahu, pasti kau berlatih memanggil namaku untu persiapan malam pertama kita nanti kan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan binar-binar di matanya.

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Soonyoung yang masih menatapnya dengan gembira. Tak lama terdengar teriakan penuh kesakitan dari Soonyoung setelah mendapat cubitan maut penuh 'cinta' dari lelaki mungil tadi. Jihoon yang tadi merasa galau kini malah kesal kembali dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon heran, apa lelaki bodoh itu benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana? Jihoon jadi ragu untuk memberi orang tuanya menantu seperti Soonyoung ini.

"Dasar lelaki bodoh. Di pikiranmu isinya itu saja ya?" ujar Jihoon dengan sinis.

"Di pikiranku hanya kamu _kok_ Jihoon _ie_. Dan malam pertama kita nanti tentunya." balas Soonyoung. Oke, mari lupakan fantasi Soonyoung soal malam pertama.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana dia bisa bicara serius dengan Soonyoung jika yang diajak bicara selalu seperti itu.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , sebenarnya aku—" kalimat yang Jihoon ucapkan itu membuat pria di sebelahnya merasa sedikit khawatir karena Jihoon terus memegangi perutnya.

 _Ada apa Jihoonie? Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sakit?_ Tanya Soonyoung bertubi-tubi.

"Aku...lapar, ayo makan _tteokbokki_." karena Soonyoung tidak suka dengan makanan pedas dia berpikir dua kali. Tapi melihat Jihoon yang terus memegangi perutnya akhirnya dia pun menyetujuinya.

* * *

Restoran _Tteokbokki._

Sebenarnya Jihoon tahu bahkan 'hapal betul' apa saja yang tidak disukai oleh Soonyoung termasuk makanan pedas. Tetapi dia mempunyai tujuan tersendiri meminta _tteokbokki_. Agar kalau Soonyoung sakit ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah pria yang menurutnya pecicilan itu.

Walaupun rumah mereka hanya terhalang oleh lapangan dia sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumah bernuansa _tosca_ tersebut, karena selalu saja Soonyoung yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Saat makan _tteokbokki_ , Soonyoung terus berkeringat sampai perutnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia pun pergi ke toilet.

"Kenapa Soonyoung lama sekali di toilet? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan dengan menyuruhnya makan _tteokbokki_?" setelah itu ia berjalan menuju toilet. Sampainya di toilet ia berteriak, "Soonyoung _-ah_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Soonyoung pun keluar dari salah satu bilik dengan wajah yang cukup pucat.

Soonyoung hanya meringis sebagai jawabannya. Jemarinya gemetar sembari berusaha meraih sisi _washtafel_ , berpegangan erat di sana.

"Ayo kita pulang." Jihoon meraih lengan Soonyoung dan memapahnya. Sulit sekali memang, mengingat perbedaan tubuh mereka yang sangat kontras. Jihoon menggeleng, ia harus mengantar Soonyoung pulang.

* * *

Soonyoung berhasil berpindah ke ranjang kamarnya. Setelah Jihoon dengan sangat terpaksa menelepon Mingyu, menyuruhnya memapah Soonyoung sampai rumah.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" Jihoon menghampirinya, kulit itu sudah tidak sepucat yang tadi. Jihoon berpikir kembali saat Soonyoung hanya meringis sebagai jawaban.

Terkadang Soonyoung yang menderita adalah salah satu ' _goals_ ' dalam hidupnya. Namun entah mengapa begitu sudah ia tahu realitanya, tak jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia ikut merasakannya.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa-_ mu sedang bekerja. _Aish_ , kau menggangguku dan tugasku yang belum kuteliti. Mengajak keluar dan kau berakhir mengenaskan. Kenapa kau tidak menggeleng saja. Aku hanya bercanda soal makanan tadi. Kenapa separah ini sih!" Jihoon merutuk, dengan kristal bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia mendongak, tidak membiarkan dirinya begitu cengeng di sini. Mengembalikan buliran bening itu ke permukaan matanya, membasahinya.

"Bajingan bodoh. Kalau kau mati konyol bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dihantui oleh hantu konyol sepertimu. _Absurd_!" Jihoon duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, di tepian ranjangnya. Kemudian jemarinya meraih lengan Soonyoung, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Ji, diamlah. Kepalaku sangat pusing."

"Diam kepalamu! Kau ini diajak bicara tidak membalas, kukira kau sekarat!" Jihoon mengakui. Ia begitu lega melihat Soonyoung perlahan membuka matanya. Soonyoung mengeluh pusing, lalu menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Tangan itu dingin. Jihoon tahu dari keringat yang membasahinya.

Tapi genggaman tangan itu begitu menarik, begitu mendebarkan mengingat Jihoon tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikahimu dan malam— _Aduh_! Jangan dipukul, ini sakit!" Soonyoung meraung sakit, memegang sisi perutnya yang berdenyut. Habis sudah ia cukup tersiksa.

"Mau dipanggilkan dokter?" Jihoon tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Tugasku belum kuteliti." Soonyoung menghela napas. Makhluk pendek ini benar-benar. Padahal Soonyoung mengerjakan saja sudah bersyukur. Ini Jihoon, sudah dikerjakan diteliti pula.

"Pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar."

Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian berbalik setelah Soonyoung memejamkan matanya.

" _Ah,_ Jihoon _ie_."

"Ya?" pegangan Jihoon pada kenop pintu membatu. Menunggu suara selanjutnya terdengar.

Hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat. Lalu sebuah _coat_ tebal bertengger di pundaknya.

"Gerimis." Soonyoung berujar final.

Jantung Jihoon tak lagi berdesir. Malah berpacu hebat, bertambah hebat bahkan untuk berhenti sejenak adalah hal mustahil.

Tapi ternyata jantungnya benar-benar membeku, diam, tidak menggila setelahnya. Hanya selang beberapa detik, setelahnya bahkan jantungnya benar-benar mendesak keluar dan jatuh ke bumi.

 _Setelah Soonyoung mengecup pipi kirinya dan bergumam terima kasih._

* * *

 **N.**

* * *

Hai guys, kami dari Tong Sampah Seventeen. Oke jangan berekspektasi buruk dulu ya soal namanya. Hehe.

Jadi, ini adalah hasil relay pertama dari grup yang isinya 17 orang ini. Agak aneh atau mungkin nggak nyambung? Oke maafkan. Karena disini yang buat bukan cuma author-author aja, tapi ada beberapa readers yang kami ajak gabung untuk relay kali ini. Kenapa? Karena disini kami mau nyoba buat meningkatkan kreativitas anggota. Hehehe

[Aku gatau lagi] [Itu a/n panjang banget] [Wkwkwkwk]

 _So_ , nantikan cerita cerita relay dari kami lainnya dengan pair seventeen lainnya.

Last, ada yang mau join grup kita?

-Gasuga-


End file.
